We Are Family
by Derpyforever
Summary: Like a river, time flows in its own course, shaping its own destiny. It can create beauty within new life, or wash away all it has built.


A young lion cub, who had scraped a tiny divot in the cracked, dry earth, stumbles upon a termite on the ground. The termite wiggled and flailed its legs in the air, for misfortune had rolled the tiny insect on its back, unable to rebound.

The cub giggled at the termite, extending his claw and playfully poking its side.

The white bug panicked at the sight of the behemoth above, believing the end was near. The cub frowned and retraced his claw, feeling a sense of guilt for teasing it.

As gently as he could, he flipped it back into its proper place. Though it did not show gratitude, the cub was delighted to see the bug scamper off on its way.

"Kovu! Pay attention!"

"Ow," the cub let out a small exclaim in anguish, then rubbed the spot upon his dark brown mane that had been struck, "S-Sorry, Mom."

"Yea, Kovu," a lioness, the same age as Kovu, snickered at him, "What are you daydreaming of? Is it that lady friend you oh-so love."

"Shut up, Vitani," Kovu snarled.

"Quiet," their mother's glare was deathly enough to force their correction without hesitation, "You two can settle your sibling rivalry later. Right now, I do not want to hear a peep."

The cubs moved their attention back to the large lioness in front of them. Zira, who's followers worshiped the ground her claws touched, grimaced at the way her young ones misbehaved.

"Scar entrusted me to take back his throne by any means necessary. If that must include disciplining you two until you flinch every time I even lift my paw, then don't think I won't," Zira took a moment to calm herself, then applied a crooked smile, "But I don't want my children to fear me, so please, for you mother's sake, keep your ears open and only speak when spoken to."

"Yes, mother," their responses were in perfect sync and was the last sound they made.

"Good," the unsettling grin never left its owner's face, "Now, since you two decided it was a good idea to interrupt my lecture, that must mean you are willing to take my little quiz. Vitani, where is our rightful home?"

"Priderock," Vitani said with the utmost pride of her knowledge.

"And who wronged us by forcing us out of our home?"

"Simba."

"Who murdered Scar?"

"Simba."

"Good, Good. And you, Kovu, What is your destiny?"

"My… destiny?"

"Yes! Your destiny! Were you not listening," Zira grew angry again, her grin changing to a growl, "You are the one to avenge Scar! Simba is the enemy! What must you do to Simba and his pride?"

"Oh… uh," Kovu quickly became nervous, for he sensed a punishment if he was incorrect, "I must… I must…"

"Kill! Kill him," Zira raised a paw with readied claws, but when she saw her son cower in fear, she turned away before she did something rash, "Go to the den! Now! Both of you!"

They need not to be told twice. Vitani and Kovu made haste, fleeing like the termite.

The female lion tried to relax herself. She paced back and forward atop of the ash scattered throughout their territory. The ash of dead trees that moved in the freezing breeze, the wind that blew over their termite infested territory.

The place they try to call home was a cruel section in the innermost parts of the Outlands, nothing but barren wastelands and starving lions to be seen for miles around. Zira shivered ever so slightly in the freezing wind. She began to worry that she was failing her vow to her beloved.

Oh, her beloved, how she missed him. Using her claws as an artist's tool, the ashed ground as her canvas, she drew the sign she desired to see. An eye, a watchful eye, within the ground, and a single scar running across it.

To anyone else, it would have struck an unsettling chord, but to her, the only thing that could bring any more joy would be to see her beloved one more time.

Through her grief, she noticed a tiny ember floating within the wind. No doubt from the distant Outlands' volcano; it has been quite active recently.

Zira watched as it landed in the center of her picture. Using the ashes as its fuel, it created a spark that became a fire. Zira stared at the fire with great comfort, feeling as if the fire was calling out to her, calling out to a dear love.

For it was.

"Zira…"

Zira was taken aback as the fire spoke her name. She stared at it in bewilderment as the flames called out to her.

"Zira… My, how beautiful you have become since the last time I saw you," The fire began to die down, ashes were not a sufficient source for a fire, but it had spent more than enough time for the spirit within to take control, creating a body from the burnt, dead remains of destroyed life.

Zira could not believe her eyes as she the body took a form she could never forget, "S-Scar?"

The spirit mused when his form became recognizable, his evil grin bringing joyous wonders to the lioness.

"It's really you, Scar," Zira smiled back, "I missed you so much. My life has been miserable without you, and that was before we ended up in the wretched place."

Scar laughed to himself as he looked at her with loving eyes, "My spirit has been awoken. I no longer have to idly sit by and watch you from the depths of the ground. From the fiery prison that is that volcano. With my new found freedom, I've been making deals, gathering allies from within the Outlands, but I did not want you to think I have forgotten of you. So how is our plan coming along?"

"... Do you mean Kovu," Zira seemed hesitant when talk of their arrangement to have Kovu enter the Pridelands, as a double agent, and kill Simba "I… He's been…"

"Zira, you can tell me," Scar calmly said, "If something is wrong, I must know of it."

"That boy seems to be unsure of himself," Zira confessed, talking to Scar as if she was failing him, "I do not mean to question you, but I am not convinced he should be the chosen one."

"You already put your worries to ease," Scar gently chuckled, "He is just a cub. Give it time, his heart will be filled with hate."

"That may be true, but that is not my only worry. There is a new problem. A new Lion Guard. Simba has a son, and his son has the Roar of the Elders. As long as the Roar is around, our plan is doomed before it even begins to take motion."

"Zira, my dear, you must have more faith in me," Scar circled around Zira, studying her the same way she studies her followers, "I already know of Kion. I know of the return of the Roar. And I also know how to rid of it."

"You do? What wonderful news," Zira's heart wrenching grin returned, "Tell me, great Scar. Direct me to the darkness so we shall prevail!"

"In due time, my loyal companion," Scar's ashed body began to fall apart as he stood in front of Zira, placing a paw to her face, "Just continue with our original plan. Leave Kion and the Roar to me. I shall speak to you again when the boy is ready."

"Oh, Scar," Zira tried to grasp onto Scar's paw, but it crumbled away into her own, along with the rest of the dark spirit, "In your name, the throne shall one day be ours again, and the river of fate will sweep away our enemies."

(To Be Created…)

Author's Note: Howdy, there! Derpyforever here, DFtheDerpmaster if you please. Above is a teaser of what is to be the direct sequel of "We Are The Same. We Are Together" and I truly hope you all find what has been done to be interesting.

However, I regret to inform you all that this story is still in its beta stage. Although it has been planned out to the fullest, not a single chapter has left the rough draft stage. In fact, this prologue was created while "We Are The Same. We Are Together." was being finished in order to set up a direction I want this mini-series to go.

The only reason for this little preview is to inform the followers of this series that it is going to continue. There are still many setbacks in my way, such as: scheduling, proper research, and other factors that include the story... custom cover art...

No date has been finalized, and something I do not expect to be ready to declare for quite sometime, but I shall not give up! Thank you all for the support you have given me in the last installment, and I will continue to give it my best effort! Stay derpy forever, guys, Peace Out!


End file.
